


Now I Have You

by firefilia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fall romance!, I Love You, Kissing, Klancetober 2018, Love Confessions, M/M, Picnics, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefilia/pseuds/firefilia
Summary: Lance asks Keith to meet him early in the morning at the park for a welcome home surprise. Cuddles, kisses, and confessions ensue.Prompts 1&2 of ikimaru's Klancetober





	Now I Have You

Keith scans the park as he hops off his motorcycle, shivering in the morning air and beginning to seriously regret wearing a t-shirt. He spots Lance on a bench facing away from him and feels warmth bloom in his chest. He sees a navy blue turtleneck peeking over the top of Lance’s jacket, the longer strands of brown hair brushing the collar. 

 

Lance probably knows he’s there, but he tries to sneak up on him anyways. Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s shoulders from behind, nuzzling into his neck and relishing in the happy hum he elicits from Lance.

 

“You’re late,” Lance says as he leans his head onto Keith’s.

 

“Mhm.”

 

Lance huffs “Anything to say for yourself, mullet?”

 

Keith grumbles “It’s too early,” as he presses a feather-light kiss to the warm skin at Lance’s jaw.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be a morning perso-ah! Cold! Cold lips!” Lance bats blindly behind him, but Keith only tightens his arms, aggressively pressing kisses to Lance’s neck, jaw, cheek, and ear as he shrieks. “That tickles, dammit!” Lance says as a giggle bubbles forward. There. That’s what Keith wanted. 

 

As much as he enjoyed spending a week with Krolia, it was the longest he’d been away from Lance since they’d started dating two months ago.

 

Keith relents and releases his captive, walking around to the front of the bench and rubbing at the goosebumps on his arms. He raises an eyebrow at the look he gets.

 

“What?”

 

Lance huffs as he stands up, “Where’s your jacket?”

 

“Laundry.”

 

“Like I believe that for a second,” Lance mumbles, already shrugging his jacket off his shoulders.

 

Keith smirks as Lance drapes the coat over his shoulders. “Oh! There’s my jacket. Found it.”

 

Lance shakes his head, smiling faintly despite the tone of his voice, “I think I’m a bad influence on you.”

 

“Can’t disagree with that,” Keith says as he zips the jacket up and reaches out to take Lance’s hand.

 

He expects the usual squawk of indignation, but Lance just looks down at their hands, tapping his fingers on the back of Keith’s palm, his response only half-hearted. “You know I hate you sometimes?”

 

“I missed you too,” Keith says, squeezing his hand.

 

Lance shoves him a little, squeezing back before tugging him forward.

 

They walk in silence for a little while, leaves crunching under their feet and breath visible in front of them as Lance continues to lead them through the park.

 

After the fourth time he notices Lance scratching the back of his head, a nervous tic, he speaks up. “Where’re we going?”

 

Lance doesn’t even hesitate, holding a finger up dramatically, “Patience yields-”

 

Keith shoves him this time. “Nope. None of that. Too sleepy.”

 

Lance glances at him smugly, his anxiousness seemingly dulled a bit until he leads them to a clearing at the top of a small hill, opening ahead of them to a perfect view of the sunrise. Falling leaves drift past them in the wind and Keith sees a blanket laid out with a picnic basket and a few pillows on top.

 

“Surprise?” Lance says as he lets go of Keith’s hand and steps over to the blanket, flipping open the basket. “There’s uh- not that many options food wise, but I- I made it myself? I was half asleep while cooking so the bacon might be a little burnt, but everything else should be good, I um,”

 

Lance moves from fidgeting with the food to fluffing up the pillows. “I wasn’t really sure if this would be your thing, but I asked Shiro, and he said he thought it was a great idea and I’ve always really wanted to do this so I thought ‘Hey, I might as well!’ and I know it’s really early and I’m sorry, but-” at this point he seems to realize he’s rambling, taking a deep breath and finally making eye contact with Keith. “Do... you like it?”

 

Keith sighs before walking over and flopping down on one of the pillows, extending his arm out across the blanket and tilting his head to look at Lance. “C’mere.”

 

Lance scoots up the blanket until he’s sitting right next to Keith and stares expectantly. Keith reaches up and pulls Lance’s head to his chest with one hand, twining their hands together on his stomach with the other. Lance looks up at him, cheeks a slightly darker shade. “So you like it?”

 

Keith can’t believe this. He thought the smirk plastered across his face made it obvious. “Yeah, dumbass. I love it.”

 

He hears a little “Oh,” and Lance beams at him. “You were so quiet I thought…”

 

Keith winds an arm around Lance’s shoulder. “I just-” he takes a deep breath, blowing his bangs out of his face. “I never expect to have things like this. But I guess now I have you.”

 

Lance shifts so he’s propped up on Keith’s chest, face set in fond contemplation, saying “That’s a… weird way of putting it. But I like you too,” before briefly pressing his lips down on Keith’s.

 

Keith stops him from backing away by reaching up to cup his cheek, his thumb lightly brushing across. 

 

“I… hang on a second,” He leans up and knocks their foreheads together, which turns out to be a painful collision rather than the tender moment he was going for. Lance jumps back up with a yelp as Keith hisses in pain. “God, I’m sorry, I’m trying to-” He stops himself. “I ruined the moment anyways, it’s whatever.”

 

“Hey,” Lance says, grabbing both of Keith’s hands and pulling him up to a sitting position, genuine concern glimmering in his blue eyes. “You can talk to me.”

 

Keith puts his hand back on Lance’s cheek, taking a deep breath. “I know. I know. It’s… difficult.”

 

Lance lowers his voice to just above a whisper, raising his hand up to cover Keith’s. “What’s up, baby?”

 

Keith feels himself flush deep red at the pet name, Lance having used it sparingly up to this point. It gives him just the push he needs.

 

He steels himself as he looks right into those eyes like the ocean. “I love you.”

 

It’s Keith’s turn to be nervous as he watches Lance’s eyes widen, lips slightly parted in surprise. Lance just stares at him, and Keith’s stomach drops in horror as he sees a tear roll down Lance’s cheek.

 

Keith begins trying to think of any way he could possibly backtrack. “Lance, I-”

 

Lance flings a hand out in front of him, waving it around “No! You’re okay.”

 

Keith is bewildered and not sure what to do with his hands as a sniffling Lance practically crawls into his lap and puts a hand on either side of his face.

 

Lance must have noticed the fear in his eyes because he says “Stop freaking out,” with a teary laugh, “I’m so sorry I’m crying, I thought this was gonna go  _ way _ different but I’m really tired, and you just made me really happy.”

 

This is giving Keith whiplash. “So. You-?”

 

Lance nods vigorously and laughs some more at the thunderstruck expression on Keith’s face.

 

“Yeah. I definitely love you too.”

 

Lance kisses him, winding his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith melts out of his confusion and into Lance’s touch, looping an arm around his back and pressing their bodies together as his free hand winds its way into Lance’s hair. He groans as Lance’s tongue finds its way into his mouth, but the pleasure is short-lived as Lance pulls away with a nip at his bottom lip.

 

“We need to chill,” Lance bites his bottom lip to keep from laughing when he sees Keith’s face. “Oh my god, you’re actually pouting.”

 

Keith traces his fingers up and down Lance’s spine “I don’t see why we have to. Nobody else is even here.”

 

Lance playfully tugs at a lock of his hair. “Well, first of all, we’re still in public.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Keith leans forward and trails a few kisses up Lance’s neck, only to be pushed back and have Lance squish his cheeks.

 

“ _ Second of all _ , I only got like, maybe four hours of sleep last night and I’m literally about to fall asleep on top of you.”

 

Keith shrugs, “Fine by me.”

 

Lance nearly knocks him over as he gets up, pointing at the food. “I got up at three to start making this when I could’ve asked Hunk to do it, and you’re gonna eat some dammit.”

 

Keith obediently pulls one of the containers and a fork, putting one of the pillows in his lap and patting it. “Here. I’ll eat, you lay down. Relax a little.”

 

Lance kisses him on the cheek before happily resting his head on the pillow. “Sorry if I fall asleep.” He says, eyes already closed, a smile on his face.

 

Keith mumbles a “Don’t worry about it,” taking a bite of hash browns and starting to lazily comb his fingers through Lance’s hair, staring at the view of the sunrise Lance had clearly carefully picked. 

 

The boy in his lap shifts a little. “Hey, Keith?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Lance’s smile grows wider. “I love you.”

 

Keith lets the warmth wash over him, relieved at the security and comfort he gets from the phrase. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Comments always appreciated! Gonna be trying my best to keep up with these prompts!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @chez-shay (VLD) or @fire-filia (multifandom)


End file.
